The present invention relates to a local control system for machines, apparatus, alarms, sensors and similar system loads in a home.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a local system of the kind indicated which permits one or two-way communication between a central unit and peripheral units connected to the central unit by a two-wire bus line. In one-way communication, for example, a range or a washing machine connected to the system can automatically be switched on or off. In two-way communication an alarm loop can be connected by a control signal transmitted from the central unit and the change in the current level on the bus caused by the connection of the loop gives a current response which constitutes a message from the peripheral unit to the central unit.